


Cecaelia

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cough Syrup(?), F/F, McCree is just the worst teammate, Misuse of Combat Medical Equipment, Porn with some plot, Risk of Discovery, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, We all thought the same thing when they showed that concept art, comfort in the form of tentacles, filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Fio, Blackwatch’s ace pilot receives a hands-on performance review from one Dr Moira O’Deorain.





	Cecaelia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, look. Sometimes you want to write lovely multi-part stories about romance and angst and the true meaning of love using our favourite characters.
> 
> And sometimes you and your writing partner just start talking about Moira’s concept designs, Overwatch’s most underused female pilot and some really neat ideas. You read the tags, you know what’s coming.
> 
> It’s my birthday next week so have a present from me to you, my awesome readers!

“Tracer, form up just off my starboard for a sec.”

Fio looked out of her cockpit, her eyes finally catching the shape of the Slipstream coming into position next to her. It was a strange machine, similar to her own fighter but scaled up to allow a compartment for the experimental equipment bay. This version though was simply flying dumb, the extra space filled with dummy weight while the eggheads from the Aerial R&D division did their final tweaks. It’s pilot, Flying Officer Oxton, was in her final stages of training, getting used to how her new aircraft handled while relaying various systems streamed diagnostic information and other statistics directly in Fio’s helmet feed for her to keep an eye on.

Fio loved this. 

They could try and tame her as much as they wanted to but she was a fighter jock, queen of the skies. No, she corrected herself, not a fighter jock, not a member of the Air Force, their heads full of clouds, obsessed with flying higher and further and faster. Before Commander Reyes had requested her for Blackwatch and plucked her from the U.S military, she’d been a Marine aviator, flying close air support missions, avoiding Omnic AA to provide gun runs and bomb drops for the grunts on the ground. She was an avenging angel, death from above, sticking up for the little guy, continuing the legacy of the infamous Warthog, although her version didn’t mind occasionally getting its feet wet. But now? Now she was pretty much a truck driver, hauling commandos around the world. There was excitement sure but nothing quite as intense as her last few missions with the stars and stripes on her shoulder.

She shook her head, refocusing on the present and the blue jet trying to inch it's way past her.

“Nice try Tracer but get your ass back in formation!” she said with a laugh.

Fio looked out as the Slipstream dialled back, spotting the Union Jack marked helmet in the cockpit of the other aircraft  “Sorry BlackWatch-1, I thought you’d drifted off there!” Tracer responded over the radio.

“Drifted off? Ha, I’m just thinking of your next challenge.”

There was laughter over the radio, the cheery voice coming through all too clearly despite the radio’s static feedback.

“Challenge? Everything we’ve done today has been routine!”

Routine, huh? Well, Fio smiled, maybe it’s time to bring some part of DUSTER-92's legacy into today’s training.

She tapped a few buttons, assigning a virtual payload to both aircraft. Her fighter dropped slightly, the mechanisms in the wings shifting to adjust the centre of gravity to match the effect of a real bomb load. Tracer obviously felt the adjustment too, balancing the Slipstream out with a slight wiggle as she regained control.

Fio keyed her radio again. “Payload manager should now be showing 2, I say again 2, virtual free fall training munitions. The pilot who lands the closest virtual bomb drop to the top of the Rock of Gibraltar wins. You may approach it from any angle and using any method Cadet.”

She paused, a smile playing around her lips “Let's see how a Brit and that lumbering hunk of junk you’re flying deal with some proper ground pounding. And to make it interesting, standard wager rules apply!”

There was a whoop over the radio as the Slipstream shot off without warning, banking into a steep climb. With a challenging smirk forming under her flight helmet Fio shuffled in her seat before slamming the throttle into afterburners, streaking up into the gleaming sky.

\--

Fio felt herself grinning as she headed towards the Blackwatch hanger, walking past the rest of the ground crew and support staff heading in the other direction for their break. Tracer had been good, almost too good in fact, but she was still no match for a lifelong bomb lobber. With one hand, she slipped the credits chip into the sleeve pocket on her flight suit, the other swiping her access card and entering the secure space, the hanger dominated by her pride and joy.

For as much as she felt like a glorified taxi driver sometimes, she had to admit the Blackwatch dropship was at least an interesting cab to fly. It’s H shaped tail sat over the rear ramp, wide enough to drive in various vehicles the team may need during overseas journeys. The wings were stubby, rotating thrusters with a wide angle of movement to allow for speed and manoeuvrability in a single package. She could easily break the sound barrier before landing this thing on a postage stamp if need be. 

As she walked under the cockpit, her eyes glanced over the weapon bay doors, the old girl hiding her teeth while at home. Each space let her provide the team on the ground with fire support, everything from EMP strikes to tungsten-tipped bunker buster rounds. She tugged slightly on the turret under the nose, making sure the hydraulics were still functioning. She smiled as she looked back at the name stencilled on one side of the nose. The simple words were not quite as garish as she would have liked - her own aircraft had had the traditional shark teeth, her name emblazoned across it. This, however, was much simpler -   _ The Reaper’s Chariot _ , written in white stencilled letters.

Returning to the rear of the aircraft with a short jog, she halted at the bay’s maintenance panel, her fist popping the large red release button. With a hiss, the rear ramp began to fall, hydraulics eventually dropping it carefully into place with a loud  _ thud  _ that echoed in the almost empty hangar bay. There was a pause and then the emergency lights clicked on, bathing the interior with dull red light. It illuminated the mostly empty space, save for the small number of crash seats on either side as well as some leftover clutter that no one had removed after the previous mission. 

Fio scowled at the sight before her - the shell casings and empty boxes of ammo were most likely Jessie not cleaning up after himself,  _ as usual _ . Off-duty he could be the best drinking buddy you wanted; in mission, he was a stone cold professional. It was just the in-between bits that irked her.

As she climbed the ramp, she breathed a sigh of relief. The base was comfortable, true, but this felt like her home. She was the master of this domain. Commander Reyes may have named her, he may direct her to where to fly but this was her baby. These thoughts intensified as she settled into her Anti-G cradle in the cockpit, reclining for the first time since she’d got out of bed that morning and feeling true peace.

From the bubble cockpit, the view out the front was unobstructed. She could even, once she’d donned the helmet hanging beside her and powered up the system, look through the aircraft thanks to the host of cameras dotting the craft’s surface. They were extremely useful for keeping an eye on natural obstructions like trees or rock formations when approaching an LZ or making sure her cargo had disembarked safely before she lit the fires and disappeared off into the sky. With a blink of her eye, she could even zoom this view in further, the camera mounted next to the rotary cannon in the nose able to magnify to a sickening level. Another asset to the team should it be required.

But today wasn’t all about her enjoyment. Just as the Chariot gave to her, she had to give back to it. With a lucky tap of her ring on the surface around the control panel, she removed the maintenance log and started to work her way through the tasks on it. She could always ask some of the Overwatch maintenance crew for help but it felt faintly wrong to her. This was Blackwatch, and Blackwatch took care of its own.

\--

It was a few hours later, and Fio had only just reached item 45 on the maintenance chart, replacing several fuses in the electrical system that ran down the length of the aircraft. Normally this would be a job for a full strip down but Fio prefered her way, making the task more easily done without taking the old girl out of action. The downside was that it required removing almost  _ every  _ panel in the interior of the dropship one by one before checking the fuses underneath and then replacing any irregularities before moving onto the next one.

It was hot, back-breaking work, not helped by the fact that the powered down Chariot had none of the air conditioning that you would want when parked up in the warm Mediterranean air. To counter it, Fio had rolled down her flight suit to the waist, revealing her plain black tank top and toned body, her olive skin decorated both by the fine work from the tattoo artists just off base at Miramar and the thin layer of grime that accumulates when working with machinery. Rubbing the back of her hand on her cheek, Fio couldn’t wait to finish her tasks and get under the head of a long warm shower to clean herself off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of boots on the cargo bay’s floor, their vibrations disturbing the bolts she had recently removed. Slightly annoyed, she turned to see who was breaking into her personal time. Her eyes had to travel slightly further than originally anticipated before eventually meeting the heterochromatic pair belonging to one Doctor Moira O'Deorain.

Moira fucking O'Deorain.

In Fio’s mind, Moira was either a demon sent to tempt her or angel sent to test her. Maybe something in between. Her mother, a strongly practical woman, had warned her about creatures like Moira when she’d announced she’d turned down Javier’s invitation to prom because she preferred girls. The way Moira walked, the way she talked, the smile that a tiger or a shark would recognise and that was currently decorating that pale face. The way her features were so sharp, almost sharp enough to cut yourself on. Everything about Moira screamed at her, instructed her to get away. But damn it was hard to not get closer.

She pushed these thoughts to one side, instead focusing on Moira’s presence in her aircraft. She noticed she was armoured, wearing that black body glove with silver panels, the red highlights completing the ensemble as it hugged her thin frame. However, Fio also noticed her usual beret was absent, the final touch that helped to assemble the picture of temptation in front of her. Although it wasn’t the only item of headgear in Moira’s collection that she liked.

“Can I help you Dr O’Deorain? If you’re looking for Commander Reyes I think he’s up…” Fio managed to blurt out before Moira simply smiled wider. Fio watched as she leaned to the rear door control panel, delicately pressing the close button before returning her arm to her side. As the light started to dim, Fio realised what was in the other hand - a hard case, about the size of a large rucksack, clamped shut and with the words “Project Cecaelia” printed in white letters on the side. Fio frowned as the Doctor gently placed it down on the hard metal floor, trying to think back through the list of projects Moira had told her about one drunken evening after an operation.

“No Lieutenant,” Moira started, bringing herself back to her considerable height before slowly stepping forward, Fio rising up in a vain attempt to match her, “I’ve actually come to speak to you about a most pressing matter of contention.”

Every word, every syllable with that tang was like honey being poured into Fio’s ear. Even so, she felt herself walking backwards, trying to keep her distance, her body still conscious of the predator that was stalking towards her.

Moira’s smiled widened, faint laugh lines almost becoming apparent on the edges of her lips “You see, Lieutenant, as you well know I am a scientist with a particular focus on improvement. And, although it may be outside of my remit, I also like to channel my focus on those I associate with. Those I fight alongside. Those I may, for a time, depend upon. In this case, I have begun to notice some irregularities in this aircraft’s operation.”

The professional in Fio bristled. Irregularities in  _ HER  _ aircraft? How dare she even suggest the idea! However, the pit of her stomach started to guess where the Doctor was going, realising that her activities had probably been spotted.

“For example, in several missions, I have turned back to notice the nose-mounted weapon systems tracking myself rather than scanning for possible threats.”

Fio thought back to the last few drops. Kampala, Baghdad, Chicago. She thought back to each insertion, part of her looking for hostiles while actually focusing her attention on that sweeping red cloth, the spark of fire amongst the black and silver that was her hair, the way those eyes had stared back at her, almost piercing through the display unit showing the feed from the camera.

“But there are other problems as well.” Moira continued “You seem to spend a long time checking the rear exit way when the team disembarks, I can see your head movements as I walk to the ramp. Surely this is a distraction from your duties as the pilot, especially during more…  _ stressful _ … operations. Perhaps an additional crew member would help to alleviate your worries hmm?” Fio could barely hear her, thinking instead of the last mission, glancing behind her to see those… things sprouting from the unit on Moira’s back as she strode out into battle.

The moment Fio realised that Moira had continued advancing was when she felt the bulkhead against her back, the metal pressing into the exposed flesh of her shoulders. Moira however, kept coming, only halting when she had one hand resting above Fio’s head, gazing down at her with a look almost hanging between hunger and the need to dissect.

“Of course, before I deliver my suggestions to the Commander, I should perform a more…  _ thorough  _ examination of the issue. Collect evidence, test my theories. Which includes a major one.”  She shifted, her other hand raising from her side to hover in front of Fio’s face

“Are the problems down to the systems,” she said, her gloved hand coming into contact with the contour of Fio’s face, those long fingers following it down to her chin “...or the operator?”

That touch was distracting, a soft cushion around her brain slowing her thoughts. Fio, however, started to see this as a way out. Maybe she could get away with just this warning, without anyone passing it up the chain of command and turning it into an official reprimand.

Fio coughed, starting to move forward “I-I’m sorry Doctor O’Deorain, I didn’t realise I was causing the team problems. I will move to correct these issues in future missions.” Maybe if she was quick enough she could get away from this situation before...

She was not quick enough, not by a long shot. With unexpected strength, Moira’s hand clamped onto her shoulder and pushed her hard against the metal bulkhead, causing Fio to hiss in pain as the bolts and fixture across behind her dug into her flesh. She turned back to face her tormentor, anger crossing her features as she looked up.

Moira was in her face again, those eyes staring into her own. “Oh no Lieutenant Fiona Martinez, this is too much of a conundrum to abandon at the first obstacle.”

Fio frowned at the use of her full name. A mark of the strange clash of heritage she had, something that had led her to always prefer the shortened form ever since kindergarten. However, her expression soon changed when Moira pulled something from behind her back, a soft click sounding through the interior as a mag lock on her armour disengaged. Fio’s eyes widened, quickly flitting from it to the hard case back in the darkness before resting on Moira’s grinning face.

It was a halo. However, unlike the system pioneered by the shining light of the Overwatch Science team, this was not a complete ring, blazing with gold. Instead, a sizeable chunk of it was removed and it sat far lower around the wearer's head, the sharp ends facing forward as if they were horns. In other words, the ideal tool for someone as tempting as the Doctor looming over her. Fio wondered if this was intentional, the dramatic flair their commander liked to exhibit coming to light in the equipment he provided to his operatives.

Moira slid it onto her head. As soon as it touched her temples it burst into light. The cargo bay was already painted in the red tint of the emergency lighting but the halo’s internal LEDs emitted a very different tone, harsher. It painted Moira’s face in a different shade, the features even sharper, stretching out hellishly across her face.

“After all, there is some commonality between the more egregious instances isn’t there,  _ Fiona?  _ Something you particularly like to watch...”

In the darkness behind Moira, a shape stirred. There was a click and a hiss as the case opened and then something rose up in the darkness. Eventually, it started to move, it’s actions mechanical and stilted, almost stumbling across the flat deck towards them. 

Fio tried to move, to get a better view on what was approaching but she soon felt Moira’s hand on her face, pushing her back against the bulkhead. The Doctor adopted a stern face as if she was telling off a misbehaving child.

“Now now, we don’t want to ruin the experiment, do we? We have to gather the control values first, see how you react before we introduce the focus point.”

As she talked, Moira’s hand lowered to the hem of Fio’s tank top, the long composite nails over the fingertips of her right glove starting to pluck at the black fabric. With a sudden swiftness, she grabbed it, lifting it up and over Fio’s small chest before letting it rest just below her neck. The other hand came down to continue its counterparts work, a long finger trailing down across one of Fio’s breasts. Moira delighted at the sudden intake of breath this interaction caused while she studied the smaller woman’s chest, watching as Fio’s nipples became erect in the cold air of the locked aircraft’s hull. Eventually, she ran her hand over the cobblestone of abdominal muscle, her fingertips feeling the contours before looking back at Fio’s panting face.

“Such a perfect specimen aren’t you?” Moira crooned, her eyes boring through the haze in Fio’s brain “A body trained for one purpose, physically fit despite spending all your day sitting down in a chair. Sculpted to  _ your  _ will.”

Fio could feel herself starting to beam with pride at the compliment. Ever since she’d joined up she had pushed herself, harder and further, pushing past what was expected. To receive this comment, from this woman. She couldn’t help herself, groaning at the touches.

Moira spotted the movement and smiled “Oh I see. You like the praise, don’t you? Perhaps feeling a little underappreciated? None of the glamour of the combat pilot life?” Her hand returned to Fio’s chiselled body, running her fingers over the warm flesh “Well, we shall see if you deserve any more.”

Through the fog of pleasure, Fio suddenly noticed something looming over Moira’s shoulder. Two long tubes, their red covering slowly lengthening as it staggered forward, revealing shiny metal caps at the end of each, the outlines of several claw-like protrusions recessed into the metal. They hung over Moira, almost like a monster seconds away from dragging her back into the darkness. Between them, a curious object seemed to hang in place, it’s shiny metal shell almost like a beetle. Something about it seemed familiar but the way it shifted, swinging back and forth slightly, was unnerving to Fio. Below it, two more tubes seemed like monstrous legs, the metal talons at the end spreading out like a bird’s foot as it continued its slow march towards the pair of operatives.

Fio opened her mouth, trying to raise a warning against the creature behind her but Moira simply grabbed her jaw, holding her in place, the cool metal of the ship still pressing into her back.

“Shush, no need to worry yourself, my little warrior. I’m just gathering my tools for this procedure.” Moira closed her eyes for a moment but then re-opened them, a sly look on her face. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy what is going to happen next as much as I will.”

Before Fio could react, the upper two red tubes slammed into the wall above them, their claws lightly gripping the surface and anchoring themselves in place. The central hub shifted, aligning itself with the series of ports and connections across the back of Moira’s armour. With Fio watching, unable to tear her eyes away, it slowly lowered into place, connecting to her and clicking into retention points on her suit. Moira suddenly breathed in, her muscles tensing and she grasped Fio’s face hard, hard enough that Fio could almost feel the bruise that would form there in the morning.

Moira took a long breath out, looking down at the deck.  _ “There,” _ she whispered, her head moving up to stare in Fio’s eyes, a grin appearing across her thin face. 

“We can begin.” and with that, Moira leaned in, her lips meeting Fio’s.

Fio’s attention was entirely focused on the single block of space, the shrinking void between her lips and the Doctor's. Her brain was a whirl of emotions, fear and surprise and delight and lust all crashing together into a jumbled mess of hormones and ecstasy. As a way of handling it, she moved her arms to pull herself close to the Doctor, her fingers running across armour plate and rubberised base layer, feeling the doctor’s thin body pressed against her own for just a second.

But it was for only a second. There was the soft touch of silicone glancing across her skin and then suddenly she was pulled away, pressed back against the wall. Moira trailed one hand down Fio’s body, her elegant fingers following the contours while her new appendages went to work. They moved differently now, sinuously shifting and rolling as they extended and contracted, more like a biological creature than the patchwork machine that they had been before. Moira leant back slightly as one anchored her to the deck below, matching the one that had stuck itself to the wall above her, while a third suddenly gripped Fio around the waist and lifted her off the floor to hold her in suspension. It felt strangely warm and oddly soft, the silicone flexing as she struggled slightly, the sensation of almost a liquid moving on the interior of it. 

Looking down, Fio noticed her tank top had fallen back into place but it seemed like it was not going to last long. The last tentacle, it’s tip now sporting a trio of tiny and razor sharp manipulators, was starting to go to work on it, delicately unthreading the seam stitch by stitch, pulling apart the square of material with the greatest care and attention in the world. Fio could see through this stunt. This was Moira playing with her, teasing her. Showing that there was control behind the strength, that even in a task like this she was without equal. Fio barely reacted when the fabric fell to the floor, exposing her torso in its entirety to Moira’s almost hungry gaze.

“Well, I see my little preview obscured the true story.” Moira got to her feet and moved towards Fio, those hands roaming across her exposed shoulders now, feeling the definition in her back, her eyes glancing over the artwork that was now fully revealed. Fio was at the same height as her now, staring directing into those eyes when they flicked up to see her reaction.

Moira smiled as she worked through the collection of tattoos, fingers pressing and poking as she moved from element to element. “Some of these seem familiar...” she commented, resting a finger on several designs, probably the anchor and globe Fio and her classmates had all got together upon finishing flight school. “But some,” her hand drifted to the Phoenix across her shoulder, her nail flicking between the small list of numbers resting amongst the flames “...some I see are  _ very  _ special.” She didn’t press any further, her eyes already spotting the tiny expressions in Fio’s face, saw the wound that lay amongst that Phoenix’s ashes.

She stepped back, admiring Fio as a whole. The fourth tentacle, it’s task finished when the fabric had touched the floor, had returned to Moira’s side, hovering close to her, like a faithful pet. She turned to it and, surprisingly tenderly, stroked it along the silicone surface, her fingers sinking slightly into the arm’s soft surface. Even stranger, Fio felt it. The tentacle around her waist seemed to warm up slightly, a faint glow that comforted her.

“I can see why you like them so much,” Moira said, turning again to face Fio as she hung there. “Ignoring the obvious reason, presumably coming from what you spent your adolescent years watching...” she continued, a wry smile crossing her face.

“They are a marvel. Silicone surface containing a tube of nanobots, able to extend and contract, harden and soften, all with a single thought as if they were all entirely natural. They can be incredibly commodious in a whole host of medical and scientific situations, even off the battlefield.”

Moira’s gaze now swung lower, her eyes resting on Fio’s flight suit for a moment before returning to her face. “For example…” she said, a tentacle reaching forward to begin to pull the zipper around her waist down further with the same delicacy. Fio felt herself start to breathe heavily just imagining what was about to happen. Imaging herself laid bare, those eyes staring down at her.

And then, light. Harsh daylight, it’s white tone invading this red den of darkness. The rear ramp was starting to lower, someone outside obviously coming to check up on her. Fio started to panic, beginning to wonder how she would explain all of this. But like many other events that had happened that day, it was no longer in her power to do any decision making.

Instead, Moira had reacted instantly. Using her extra limbs, she had moved lighting fast, pulling Fio in tight to her before climbing up to the roof and lying flat against it. Fio didn’t even have time to really notice until she was dragged in close to the older woman’s body, her legs dangling below her until the tentacles wrapped them up to obscure the pair of them from view. There was a moments pause and Fio saw that she seemed to be now surrounded by bands of dark metal, despite her body still feeling the silicone texture pressing against her. Her brain, flooded with panic and sensation at being cradled like this, suddenly caught up. The project name. Moira hadn’t just taken the extra limbs as inspiration - she had added an optical camouflage system.

As Fio looked down, the interloper was suddenly revealed. McCree, that stupid hat firmly placed on his head, his black serape thrown over one shoulder, was carefully making his way into the cargo hold, leaving a trail of smoke behind with his recently lit cigarillo. She briefly smiled at the unease he seemed to have - catching him trying to sleep in here after he lost his room key had unleashed a rage she had never shown before. Now, he was very cautious about messing with her baby, always preferring a third party to be present for any interaction.

“Fio? Fio! You in here?” He called as he looked around, eyes glancing up towards the cockpit, seeking out all the possible hiding places that Fio could suddenly appear from.

He continued, slowly stepping deeper into the cargo bay “Well, I’m just gonna take a mosey around, think I left something under one of the seats!” the cowboy shouted, probably thinking that she was just busy doing something in another section of the aircraft and that she couldn’t hear him.

Fio briefly heard him mutter something but her attention was entirely absorbed by Moira’s pale face beaming back at her. Slowly, carefully, she raised one of those long fingers to her lips and placed it there. Fio nodded, understanding the signal and Moira smiled, the tentacles around them contracting into a tighter ball of darkness, Moira’s hands almost cradling Fio against her. She felt almost constricted, as if trapped by a giant snake, the pressure on her a slight reminder of what these arms were capable of, of what she had seen Moira do with them. Her mind briefly wandered back to Kabul, to the hostile operative who had tried to place a remote explosive on the outer hull of the dropship. Fio had seen Moira snag the poor bastard off his feet before she’d been distracted by incoming fire. It had taken her longer than expected to clean that bloody mess off the side of the dropship once he was “properly dealt with” as the scientist had put it.

But  _ God _ , it felt good like this. Pulled in tight against Moira’s body, the feeling of her own exposed chest meeting the cold ceramic plating of the demonic Valkryie’s armour, almost making her hiss in delight as Fio was further pushed into the cold surface covering Moira’s chest. The tentacles holding her in place seemed to be pulsing slightly, a quick but steady beat that lightly pounded against her skin, reminding her of how completely surrounded she was. Was that Moira’s heartbeat? Was she really that excited? Fio looked up at Moira but all she saw was the usual impassive face as she watched the intruder below.

Jessie was directly beneath them now. The tingling of his boot's spurs halted when his feet touched something on the ground, the piece of fabric that had once been Fio’s tank top. She watched in horror as he bent down, his gloved hand pulling it from the floor. She couldn’t see his face, only hear the slight “huh” of confusion as he tried to puzzle it’s existence out.

It was getting too much. The suspense of their fellow agent below them, the feeling of Moira pressed against her, the constant throbbing surrounding her. Fio needed to breathe, to suck in a great lungful of air rather than the silent nosefuls she was currently taking. She began to open up to take her first breather when something,  _ gently  _ but  **forcibly** , nudged its way into the opening, filling her mouth before she could react.

It tasted cold, her teeth briefly touching metal before it seemed to be covered in a thick lubricant, causing it to slip further down her throat. Eventually, she started to taste silicone, feeling the pulsing as the interior softened. It felt slightly too large, forcing her mouth open until slowly, oh so slowly, it started to shrink, eventually reaching a more comfortable size.

Fio felt her eyes widen and she looked up at Moira. Her face was now still, eyes unblinking, simply watching as the tentacle under her control filled Fio. And then it clicked. Despite the danger, this was Moira continuing her work. She was studying Fio, watching how she reacted to this combination of these factors under stress. She tilted her head as Fio shuffled slightly before slowly forcing her to be stationary with the gentle press of her sinuous limbs around her.

But then Moira smiled slightly and Fio felt the object in her mouth start to expand again, filling what felt like every available space. Worse, Fio could feel it starting to move backwards and forwards, working its surface against her throat. The limbs around her pulsed slightly faster as Moira’s smile expanded, her breath pausing for a moment as the excitement rolled through her. 

However, Fio was beginning to have a problem. Her body was starting to react to the unexpected object in her mouth, her saliva production was kicking into overdrive, trying to lubricate it enough to force it out. She was starting to dribble, feeling her spit rolling out the corner of her mouth, a mess caused by the careful handling of the smiling Doctor.

Distracted by Moira’s actions, Fio hadn’t noticed Jessie’s continued investigation. After one more lap around the cargo bay looking for whatever he was missing, he'd returned to standing beneath them again, still looking at the mysterious fabric, still confused by it. And this left him standing directly below Fio when Moira moved her slightly, her face rolling to look directly down.

She watched in horror as two drops of spit rolled down her lower lip, dripping off her chin, slipping between the gaps in Moira’s tentacle cocoon, Fio’s eyes tracked them as the droplets fell down and down and down, directly onto McCree’s shoulder. 

He paused. He turned. His fingers rose up towards the damp patch on his clothing, his eyes suddenly looking down at the darkening spot. His fingers touched it, running it between them as his head moved upwards, his dark narrowed eyes moving across the shadows in the roof above him.

Fio had frozen. Silently, she prayed he would ignore it soon, passing it off as an unusual leak from a machine, coolant or lubricant or something that was normal to find. Nothing more than something to be noted down and passed back to her, a polite message in her inbox the following day as something to investigate. Definitely not something that needed looking at now. Her eyes flicked to watch Moira, also staring down at McCree. She seemed almost entirely calm, just watching their guest below with interest. She must have had absolute faith in the optical camouflage she had shrouded herself in, making no effort to move out of his line of sight.

The tension was broken by another voice shouting from outside the dropship, it’s tone so familiar from the barked radio calls Fio was used to. Commander Reyes was obviously outside and he was pissed. His voice was almost shaking with anger.

“ _ JESSE! _ Where the hell are you! You better have a damn good reason for why my kit bag reeks of whisky now. And I hope for your sake it doesn’t involve that flask I’ve seen you bringing on missions!”

His thoughts now pulled to the present by the dangerous tone in those words, Jessie simply wiped his hand on one of the bulkheads before heading out back into the daylight, obviously heading off. The dropship’s cargo bay quietened down, almost silent except for the ambient sounds coming from outside.

For a while, Fio simply hung there, her mouth still filled with Moira’s tentacle, still feeling the Doctor’s body in front of her, the warm silicone of those additional limbs behind. Held in place, she couldn’t do anything other than just enjoy the feeling of closeness and being cocooned, her eyes watching Moira’s face as she kept her gaze on the open door, her breathing slow and steady despite the risk of discovery they had just courted. Her face seemed to shine in the light streaming in, a change from the shadows that the emergency lighting had cast. She seemed almost kinder, more human than she had been when the rear door was closed.

Fio felt the pressure around her legs release slightly, her frantically staring eyes eventually seeing one camouflaged tentacle, it’s outer covering struggling to update as it passed over the different surfaces, reaching out to tap the door release button. Smoothly the rear ramp started to close, the light slowly reduced to almost nothing. Only Moira’s halo stood out, the red LEDs still illuminating her. 

Once the emergency lights clicked back on, returning them into the red half-light of the enclosed cargo bay, Fio could feel herself being lowered down. Her feet touched the metal floor at the same time as Moira’s. The tentacles wrapped around her slowly disconnected, each returning to a neutral position in the air behind Moira’s back, slightly swaying as she breathed.

“An unwelcome interruption,” Moira said as she looked at the door before slowly turning back to look down at her. She smiled and slowly, very slowly, Fio began to feel the final tentacle in her mouth retract, working its way out of her throat and back into the open. There was a pop as it left her mouth and Fio couldn’t help but stare as it hovered in front of her, a mixture of lubricant and spit still dripping from it. In contrast, Fio was sucking in great gulps of air, desperate to take advantage of this respite.

She started to stagger back but Moira grabbed her head, her long fingers gently resting under her chin as she pointed it upwards to stare at her. She smiled, that hunter’s smile again.

“Or was it? You seem quite worked up Lieutenant. Did the idea of being discovered excite you? Maybe I should have opened up my arms and let you dangle there for Jesse to see? For him to gaze at you, all flustered and exposed. Would you have liked that?”

She took a step forward and pulled Fio closer, pressing both bodies together, soft flesh on hard ceramic plating, Fio shivering at its sudden touch. “Or maybe it wasn’t the threat of discovery at all? Maybe it was you being close to me, surrounded by me, cradled by me hmm?”

Fio felt Moira’s other hand before she had even had a chance to realise it was no longer holding her waist. Instead, it was delving inside her flight suit, those long fingers inching closer and closer towards her core as they slid under the waistband of her underwear. She knew it was coming but those first few touches on her clit then down into her slit were electric and Fio couldn’t help but jump slightly. Moira smiled as her hand retreated back, fingers dripping with proof of Fio’s excitement.

“My my, someone is excited.” Moira drawled, that all-knowing grin never leaving her face. “Maybe you’d be more excited at the idea of me being inside you hmm? Filling you perhaps?” she leant closer, her mouth touching Fio’s ear “The medical canisters are still fitted. I’m sure I can claim it was a field test with them and then I can really fill you, mark you as mine. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My medical gel slowly dripping out of you after I finish?”

Jesus fucking Christ, she would. Her knees felt weak and she nodded slowly, prompting an even wider smile from the good Doctor.

“Well then,” that tempting voice said as one of Moira’s artificial limbs seized her flight suit’s zipper.

The unzipping was slow.  _ Painfully slow. _ Moira seemed to be extending it so much, using the fine manipulators to undo her, rather than simply pushing the zipper. Angrily, Fio moved her arms down to push it herself but before she was anywhere close to touching the metal, a pair of tentacles had grabbed them, pulling them up sharply above her head as the pincers faintly dug into her skin. She winced at this gesture,  a slight moan of pain and exertion escaping her mouth.

Before she even knew it Moira was once again right in front of her, shaking her head in a look of mocking annoyance as those limbs held her just off the floor.

“Now, now, good things come to those who wait.” She continued gripping Fio’s jaw in one of those long hands as she leant backwards, one hand coming to rest on her own chest dramatically “Your youthful exuberance is noted though, all too eager for my touch.” Moira’s grin widened before she got back to her task, the arms still slowly dragging the zipper lower and lower.

Fio tried to say something, tried to beg her to speed up but all that came out was a strangled “Please---”

In response, Moira just gently brushed one hand down Fio’s face, causing another moan to come from her.

“I promise, I’ll make this delay worthwhile. Although I must say, I am enjoying the noises you make. You are so incredibly reactive to my attention.”

Eventually, the zip reached the very bottom, causing the two lower tentacles to retract back slightly, their job done. To replace them, Moira’s hands moved forward. One pulled Fio’s black athletic underwear away while the other swept in, eager to begin it’s ministrations to her. She lazily dragged two of her fingers around the edge of her slit, watching eagerly as it pulled forth even more of those sweet, sweet sounds from Fio’s throat. Eventually, she slid that exploring pair of fingers in, smiling at the louder cry that came from it.

“Does that feel good Lieutenant? Does it even begin to match up to how it was in your daydreams?”

_ God no,  _ Fio thought, her dreams were nothing compared to this. In her dreams, Moira was a passing lover, a quick fling before disappearing away. Here she was an expert, those talons slowly pulling her apart and rebuilding her over and over again with every touch. She couldn’t comprehend what it would be like to sleep with the woman every night.

Moira added her thumb, slowly running it over her glistening clit, watching as Fio squirmed and cried out even more in her grip.

“My my, you are a loud one aren’t you? Maybe I should put the prongs back in, just to keep you quiet. Stop anyone snooping around here.” Moira said before an evil little smile affected her features.

“After all, you wouldn’t want Mister Shimada finding you like this, would you? Restrained against the wall? I, unfortunately, wouldn’t be able to hide us in the dark. We both know what his night vision is like. How observant he can be.”

Moira took a step closer, breathing almost directly onto Fio’s face as she hung there. “After all, he was the one who noticed your little… engrossments, and brought them to my attention. As you always say Lieutenant, Blackwatch does always take care of its own.”

Fio was trying to think of a witty retort, to fight back, but all thoughts left her mind when a third finger joined its sisters in entering her. And then on the next thrust, Moira added a fourth. Fio felt a scream coming, the exhale of being close to orgasm and she opened her mouth. Once again though this opening was seized upon by Moira and without hesitation, a tentacle slid into the space between her teeth. She screamed at it, feeling herself right on the edge. And then Moira stopped.

Instead, she retracted the tentacle from her airway and withdrew her hand from inside of Fio. Staring directly at her, Moira lifted her dripping hand to Fio’s half-opened mouth. 

“Suck.” She commanded and wordlessly Fio did so, moving her mouth forward at the merest hint of an order. She tasted herself, never once taking her eyes off those that were staring back at her, the fiery red and glacier blue contrasting with her face.

Moira offered her a rewarding smile again, slowly wiping her hand on Fio’s skin as she dragged it down her chest, her thumb playing with her nipples before returning it to her side. “There, I think you’re ready for the main event, don’t you?”

Fio could only watch as one of the lower pair of tentacles crept its way behind Moira before moving up between her legs, letting the red fabric attached to her waist drape over it as it moved. She noticed Moira hiss slightly when it touched her, the movement obviously affecting her, even through the body glove. She stepped closer and, without a word, started to move the crimson tendril towards Fio. It’s manipulators folded together to form a smooth point, the very tip just touching Fio’s slit. She keened as it started to enter her, unable to take her eyes off it as it began to fuck her.

But it was slow.  _ Oh so very slow _ . It was almost torture, so close but still so far away. Fio started to mumble under her breath “Faster, please,  _ fuck _ , faster!” 

She felt Moira lean in closer, her tone almost innocent. Well, as innocent as that Irish brogue could be. “I’m sorry, did you say faster?”

Fio nodded, her head rolling slightly with the sensation.

The tentacle increased it’s pace every so slightly but nowhere near enough. Fio started to grind her teeth and she snarled at Moira “For fuck’s sake Moira, I said fast----”

She was interrupted by the feeling of the tentacle pushing all the way in. It was a forceful and sudden thrust that seemed to knock all the breath from her lungs. At the same time, Moira herself had moved closer, once again touching her, bringing that armour across her burning flesh, almost a balm against the warmth. As the tentacle began to move, Moira moved in rhythm with it, making Fio almost feel like Moira was fucking her with her own flesh and blood, driving herself deeper and deeper, taking her for all she was worth. Moira had wrapped one arm around Fio’s back to pull her in tight, those long fingers coming to rest just below her shoulder blade, her nails scoring the flesh already marked by the Ace of Spades, it’s colour only just starting to fade. The other hand descended lower, getting to work on her erect clit. She cried out again as she felt Moira’s lips rest on the crook of her neck, her teeth gently pulling at her unspoiled and unmarked skin.

Every portion of Fio’s body seemed to be on fire. She was sure that if it wasn’t for the tentacles holding her arms in place, she would have fallen to the floor. Every nerve in her system was throbbing, hammering her brain with endorphins. And all the while she could feel Moira’s smile, enjoying the mess she was making of the Blackwatch pilot. Fio’s brain was accepting this now - Moira  _ owned _ her, Moira could do anything she wanted to her. Moira could break her if she wanted, just so she could be rebuilt by those long fingers that were currently pulling her apart.

The Irish woman’s voice seemed so far away when she spoke again “You’ve done  _ so well _ Lieutenant. There is just one more thing I need to try. Open wide.”

There was no disagreement this time from Fio, no sign of shock. The tentacle just slid into her open mouth before stopping at the top of her throat, the silicone skin pulsing against her. That vibration seemed to spread throughout her body and she could feel herself getting closer and closer. Moira had obviously felt it too and she upped her pace, slamming herself and the inserted tentacle faster and faster until...

White.

Fio’s vision suddenly filled with white, her brain unable to cope with the sudden rush of sensation. First, she could feel something flowing down her gullet, forcibly ejected by the tentacle in her throat. Some of it entered her mouth and she could taste it, the strangely sweet taste of cough medicine, an unexpected surprise. It was also too much for her to take. Try as she might, she couldn’t swallow all of it, leading to some streaming out of her nose and out the edges of her mouth. She could feel it dribbling down to her chin before landing on the gap between her breasts, slowly running a path across her sweating skin. After this, she really was gonna need that shower.

Below, she suddenly felt incredibly full, both as the hard tentacle still sat inside her expanded slightly but also what felt like gallons of medical aid rolling through her insides, finding any leftover space. The feeling was strangely satisfying and with almost a clang it set her off, her own orgasm pounding through her head and body until she could barely stand. It was the single best sexual event of her life and some part of her was almost in tears, knowing she’d never feel this good again. She just slumped against the restraining limbs, resting her head against the curves of Moira’s chest plate.

But then she was free. The tentacles that had bound her and filled her now slowly retracted, leaving her mouth and slit and freeing her arms. She watched them go, each element returning to their ports on Moira’s back. There was a certain amount of sadness as their touches left her, their warmth replaced by the slight chill of the ambient temperature inside the dropship.

Instead, Fio felt herself being pulled into Moira’s warm arms. She had moved the younger woman onto her knee, resting her head in the crook of her arm. She smiled down at her, running a gloved thumb across the lines of spit and medical gel that covered her face.

“The  _ state  _ of you.” The tone wasn’t sneering or mocking as it usually was. This was more pleasant, almost happy, the sound of someone who genuinely cared, obviously riding out her own afterglow. She took her thumb into her mouth and sucked, eyes closing for a moment as she tasted the medical gel.

But then she was back to business, picking up the tattered remnants of Fio’s tank top to clean her up. Fio let herself be pulled upright and placed onto one of the seats close by, feeling those long hands slowly helping her zip up her flight suit and get her breath back. Fio almost couldn’t take the change in personality, the demon who had roughly taken her was now replaced by this caring creature that helped her rest and regain her strength. It was puzzling, to say the least. But she liked it.

Fio’s thoughts were cleared up when Moira sat down on the crash seat beside her, resting her elbows on her knees and smiling at Fio. 

“So, Fiona, do you think I will be a distraction on any more missions? Or has your curiosity been sated?”

Fio paused for a moment before answering.

“I think, Doctor O’Deorain…”

Moira interrupted with a sly smile “Please, after that encounter I’m sure you’re allowed to call me Moira.”

Fio returned the smile nervously “Moira, I think you’ve cured me of my curiosity...”

Moira tapped her on the shoulder and stood up, heading towards the door release button.

Fio called after her “Unless…”

Moira froze, turning back to look Fio squarely in the face “Unless what?”

Fio swallowed, finally risking to say what had been at the forefront of her mind since that tentacle had first pushed its way into her mouth. “Unless there are some other projects that you think need additional... _ ahem _ ...testing”

Moira was still for a moment, Fio could feel herself being analysed, put under the scrutiny of Moira’s sharp eyes. But then she nodded, her face lighting up with a smile “Oh I’m sure we can find something else that would need your input. And of course, we will need to maintain details of your baseline stats.” She stepped closer to Fio, running one finger down her shoulder “I can see it taking a long time in my private lab to get the results we’ll need.”

Fio wanted to stand and kiss Moira again but those thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ramp opening again. This time, the intruder was much faster, bounding her way up into the cargo bay before either of them could react, before the ramp had even reached the floor.

She froze when she spotted the occupants, her eyes bouncing between them. Moira, standing upright, a backpack full of stowed tentacles, the faintest red tinge on her cheeks now visible thanks to the daylight. Fio, still seated, still looking winded, sat next to the glistening ruins of her tank top and with her flight suit rolled all the way up.

The intruder’s brown eyes bounced between them again. Moira with the first sign of a warning look. Fio, her eyes widening with shock.

Laughing, she ran a hand through her spiky brown hair, before looking Fio right in the eye.

“So,” Tracer started, a laugh still in the depths of her throat, “Let’s talk about that credit chip you conned off me this morning, yeah?” She stood there for a moment, winking at the pair of Blackwatch agents. While Fio’s panicked haze didn’t easily dissipate, Moira shared a brief smirk with the shorter pilot before turning her attention to the Cadet, still holding a professionally lax posture, her brain calculating a coherent explanation for the situation at hand. But before the scientist could answer, Lena began walking deeper into the aircraft’s cargo hold. Suddenly she halted, rolling forward on her feet as she wrinkled her nose.  “Funny, why does it smell like syrup in here?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thanks to Dilara_CC for being my writing partner on this and making sure I didn’t spend too long describing my headcanon for Fio.
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
